Horo's Sneaky Thing
by A.S. Maverick
Summary: Horo had something on his sleeves for Ren and Yoh...but what is it? Oooh...Yoh looks involved in this plan...YohRen
1. The plan

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king

Title: Horo's Sneaky Thing

Pairings: YohRen

"Just bring it on!"

"Yeah…hic…it's not bad to drink sometimes…hic"

"I told you I don't drink"

"Oh come on Yoh...hic…I'm sure it'll be…hic… fine!" Choco insisted.

HoroHoro put a single stare at Ren who's having his own little time at the corner and that's just enough to make him smirk…having his little sneaky idea on his mind. "Ok, so why don't we have a contest…hic!"

"Hey what…hic…contest?" Manta asked with hiccups.

"A drinking competition…hic…maybe?" Ryu guessed.

Horo grabs the microphone "Yup! And that involves Yoh and our little shark head at the corner!"

"What the-!"

"I told you a while ago, I don't drink!"

"Awww…Horo…hic…I'm so sad about that…hic…but our two contestants are just…hic…major chickens."

"You're right Choco...hic…major losers too."

"Hey! Who are calling losers, shit heads!" Ren exclaimed.

"Alright…alright we'll just give it a try…"

BLAG (uhh…those arethe cases)

"A CASE OF BEER! You are completely out of your mind whitehead! Ren freaked again.

"Uhh…Horo is this not so…hic…bad for…hic…both of them?" Manta asked for Yoh's "safety"

"Don't worry…hic…Manta…I'm sure they'll be fine…hic… after this…" Horo gave a playful laugh to the two.

"Ok, the one who has the…hic… less remaining bottle on their cases…hic…wins! Game! On three, one, two, three!"

/GULPGULPGULPGULPGULPGULPGULPGULP/

"Go Ren! Go Yoh! Get the chickens of your asses!" Choco began singing this awfully crazy song while swaying his butt 'wildly'.(eewww)

After an hour of standing still, waiting for the winner…the two aren't giving up.

"Sure Yoh…you gotta beat me up on…hic…this coz'…hic…you're gonna be a sick…hic…loser for the rest of…hic…your life!"

" Well well well…is it me or…hic…the mighty Ren is…hic…taking it seriously?…hic!" The drunken Yoh giggled "You know…hic…you're…hic…cute"

Ren in dizziness twitched a bit and blushed even redder, not because of the beers but on what he had just said. "Dammit…hic…you are a…hic…freak!"

"I think I am…hehe…love yah!…hahah…hic!"

"Sheesh!" Ren's blushing grows even redder.

Horo walked at the table and checked who the winner is.

"Hey, I think the sissy's were tie!" Horo announced.

Then the two slump their faces on the table and drifted onto their sleep.

"So, what happen next?" Manta asked

Ryu added. "Yeah…the hiccup thing is really tiring and the water is filling me up. Why don't you prepare true liquor at the first place Horo?"

"You see, yesterday I looked at my sleeve and found something interesting!"

"Oh yeah, that was corny…and what is that something." Choco crossed his arms on his chest.

"Let's just say…it's… a sneaky plan…"

"What sneaky plan?" Manta looked at the two who's drowned in liquor. "Oh no…don't

tell me they-!"

"Shhh…just help me on this. The result will be a positive credit for all of us!" The four grab the two boys and started their mission.

**Morning**

As Ren flutter his eyes open, an extreme headache attacked his head. "Ugh! Damn headache!" His head is quite spinning around, eyes in blurry vision. When he gained his spirit back, his body began to have a feeling of cold breeze from the window passing through the surface of his skin. He then realized that his only covering is a white blanket. He looked slowly… terrified on his side…and saw a bare-chested man, like him covering his entire being with the white blanket…._'Y-Yoh…'_

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS!" /the house nearly collapsed/

AN: So? This chap is quite short but I'll update as soon as possible.. I hope and sorry for the language ( you bad mouth!) So please review…badly needing it.Thanks!


	2. The soft spot

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king

Title: Horo's Sneaky Thing

Pairings: YohRen

Chapter2

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS!"

Yoh wakes, also with a headache, lazily gets into sitting position.

"Hey…what was that all…abo-…oh Ren…" Yoh gave Ren a playful smirk while his eyes roam every naked skin on Ren's body. The purple-head's face turn into a tomato, eye's grew even wider while he wished that he just vanished in to thin air because of complete embarrassment.

"I guess we've slept all night…like this" Still, Yoh wears his very irritating smirk.

"Uh…i…"

"What? Just tell me what happened …between you and…me la-."

"AGGHH!YOU! ARE! NUTS! YOU HEAR ME? NUHHHHTTTTTTTTTTS!" Just then, Ren walked towards the room while stumping his feet on the floor. When the boy opened the door, he was surprised by four nasty creatures who, apparently, stuck their ears on the door.

"REN! Good to see you a-awake…"

"And naked…"

Ren's eyes slowly looked at his being and found out that he's butt naked on Yoh's sight upon reaching the door lately.

"UGH…y-you…."

"R-ren d-don't be mad. W-we think it's just f-fine and…" Ryu commented a lie while stuttering.

"….."

"Y-yeah a-and t-there's n-nothing wrong" Choco too stutters.

"….."

Then Manta whispered to Horo "Horo, this isn't a good idea. I'll tell you, his face is more than a sick mad man…got that? So we must start..."

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU BASTARDS!"

"So we must start to… RUNNNNN!"

The three started to run for their "lives" with a naked Ren (drooling…sigh). Meanwhile Yoh's 'more peaceful' side…

"Hmm…I guess I'll take egg and bacon for breakfast…hihi…yummy."

"Whew! That was close!" Horo said while reaching for his breath.

"Yeah, close to our death!" Choco grabs the glass of water beside him and drunk it heavily.

Manta looked across the table where Yoh was seated. "Hey, Yoh…"

"Yeah?"

"I just wandering about...erm…you know…"

"Ah!" Yoh looked at the food he's eating "It's good! I loved it!"

"YOU DO!" the four said in unison.

"Yeah, actually it's absolutely delicious…It's my first time you know."

"Y-you mean you really d-did…uhh…?"

"Right! These eggs and bacons are good!" the four fell on their places.

"Ok, it's your first time to eat egg and bacon…grow up will ya'! We thought it's…uhg! Just never mind!" Horo and the rest walked away from the dining area.

"Hey! Wait a sec! Where's Ren by the way?"

"We-don't-know" They replied in unison again. Yoh's eyes wink for a while and shrugged his shoulders "Ooh, these are great…" (eat eat eat and eat)

**Meanwhile**

Ren was having a quiet pleasure of the surrounding, having his relaxation on the light fresh breeze passing his body. Although it's quite an admiration to the surrounding of their vacation, it seems it's just a silent reminiscence about what had happened lately.

'_I was embarrassed, a hundred percent embarrassment for today Ren. Showing your naked butt to someone, freaking like that with someone, and…ugh! That geek! I looked like a complete idiot when I found myself slept with Asakura, and worst, I showed the whole world my full glory…gods!... Whew! I want o take a rest so shut up brainy! Don't wanna think it all again.'_

"There you are…" Ren jumped slightly with those shivering words. But the boy stayed calm and didn't bother to look at him at all.

"Ren…"

"Hm?" Ren replied, but still not looking at him.

"I just want to-"

"Want what? Remind me of my stupidity? Laugh at me till' your stomach burst?...Go on just do it!" Ren started to move his feet to walk when Yoh's speed caught him on his wrist.

"Hey! Get off Asakura!"

"Not until you finish me talk."

"Giving you 3 minutes…"

"There's nothing happened."

"I know, but I'm the loser." Ren struggle for his wrist.

Yoh tightly braced his hand on the boy's wrist and his other hand pushed the other guy's body, closer to him. Their faces were inches away when Ren's body became tensed, feeling Yoh's breath in his lips.

"No. Guess what? I am the poor loser." His lips were brushing on Ren's while he spoke those words in a husky tone. Ren's body started to tremble because of his lips. He then struggle again.

"G-get off you-!" Ren was cut off when Yoh's soft lips touched fully on his. From his back, Yoh's hand travel up and hold the back of the purple head's back neck and deepen the kiss. When Yoh felt that the boy isn't responding, he pulled back and let go of him. After Ren inhaled for oxygen, he then spoke.

"Why…?"

"Because I want you"

"…."

"…and I never had an idea to tell you what I feel, that's why I've done this trick just to win you…by that…I'm a certified loser."

"W-want me?...But it's too fast and…"

"I love you, what's fast about that?" Yoh again gave his playful smirk. He leaned again closer to Ren's face.

"Asakura-…"

"Shhh…" Yoh put a finger on Ren's lips and hush him. " Why don't you call me my first name…Tao Ren?" Their eyes locked for the first time. "Asakura you-…" Yoh kissed him again, but now it's a fierce but passionate kiss, especially Ren responded to this. When they're lack of oxygen they pulled apart.

"I think our little 'conversation is more than three minutes already."

"Coz' it's your fault."

"…."

"…."

**At the other side**

The peeping toms where there, hiding at the bushes spying at the two.

"HaHah! See, I told you…a positive credit." The ainu said cheerfully.

"Sigh…." Choco and Ryu held arms to each other 'dramatically'

"No more cats and dogs…." Manta sighed peacefully.

"…"

"…"

"Ren?"

"What?"

"tell me what?"

"hm?"

"love yah!" Yoh laughed.

"Oh shut up will yah!" Ren blush harder.

"If I know, you like me too…your face explains to me lot." Yoh gave him a smile.

Ren hides his smile to Yoh but Yoh seems to be observant.

"May I take that as a yes?"

"Hmph!"

Silence.

Silence

"I just wandering…."

"wandering?"

"Wandering…why…I haven't done anything to you last night…I have the advantage man…" Yoh laughs hard when he saw Ren wearing his red-as-a-tomato face the third time this day.

"You know what? I will give you a second to run coz' I'll kill you!" Yoh run quickly when Ren follows him. Both boys look perfectly right and the shark head seems to be having fun too with an unpredictable smile on his face.

"Tired of catching the fish, shark head?"

"YOH!" the boy moaned

"Wow! You finally said my name! You have a soft spot too didn't you, Ren?"

"Hell no!"

The two running boys headed their way to the cabin. It seems to be an exciting day, and a quite miraculous day for the two. Meanwhile…

'_I hate to say this…but I think you are my soft spot here…'_ (heart…ooohh)

The end

AN: So? I hope it's fine…and I need your reviews…so pls.pls.pls. review… k? Ciao!


End file.
